Forbidden
by TheMoonGlows
Summary: A 16 year old girl is in a world where what shown to the eyes isn't always what it seems. Others live amongst her kind. She is one of the few who can see the real them which is hidden by spells. Rating may change due to language and sexual content later.


**This is a story that was written by my awesome friend Abby. :) I'm putting her story on the wonders of Fanficton for all you wonderful people to read. She was so shy to let me do this it tool a quite a bit of convincing on my part to get her to let me put it up. It will be posted by chapter so I don't know how long it will take me to get the whole story up hopefully I get it done before the end of this month.**

**Well on to the story. Please send lots and lots of wonderful reviews for her. ^^**

Half-breeds were hidden, forbidden to ever be shown in public. In spite of this law, mothers of half-breeds went to priests, whom marked them with tattoo like signs which were spells to cover their demon for. Full monsters used rings or even necklaces to hide their appearance as monsters, and walked among humans as one. Those were the ways for society. The laws are enforced. Nobody really knows though, only those few special ones get the chance to know the exact truth.

The silent streets of Moscow were slowly overfilled with small cries of an infant. Careful arms balanced the newborn against their heaving chest, while forcing bare legs to run against harsh winds. Chocolate curls swindled behind as purple orbs frantically searched for a safe haven.

"Hush…Hush…," murmured the woman cradling the bundle of fragile bones in her arms. Voices, grunts, and sounds of guns followed behind. This woman was a new mother, she was in her mid-twenties at her daughters birth. The men of her country forbid a young woman a she to bear bastard children, but as foolish as she was, this woman believed so faithfully in what is to be called true-love. She bared a daughter for her lover, who was a blacksmith. Sadly, in cruel misfortunes, the young blacksmith was sent away to the United States with his grand-mother, she was left alone.

***/////First Gun Shot/////***

The infant cried harder as the woman held her in one arm, the other lagged behind with a bullet in it. The winter breezes grew harsher, which gave small hope to the woman. Desperately, she tried harder. She would never let anything happen to her precious first born. She would protect her from anything and anyone.

***////Second Gun Shot////***

Her plan was to meet her cousin at the docks. She would take her to America with the blacksmith, then they would be safe. The woman began whimpering somehow they had shot her in the right leg. It didn't matter now, the pain would subside. Narrowing her eyes, she saw her cousin run towards her, arms outstretched and tears streaming down her face. Something was wrong. Without hesitation, the woman pulled the infant away, placing a note in the blanket and a ever-lasting kiss on her forehead.

"Прощайте мой дорогой ребенок….," she whispered embracing the child.

The mother collapsed, sheltering the baby from harm. She coughed convulsing from the pain that prevented her to inhale. A smudge of ruby red landed on overheated cheeks. A shriek came from the cousin who quickly picked up the infant. She held back sobs, watching her relative stare up with glassy eyes. Blood spurted out as she coughed and laid on her back, another wave of convulsion shivers hitting her. No words were needed between the cousins when the baby began crying. Nodding, she ran and jumped onto the departing steamboat.

The men who shot her down surrounded her two of them ran to catch up to the boat; they were too late. Slowly it began to snow, the night darkening with each passing moment. Tonight there would be a new star in the sky, a star that would protect, and watch over a daughter who was now motherless.

"Filthy whore," A man spit at the empty body that once sheltered the soul of a mother. One by one they all left; taking their turns on bad-mouthing and soliciting the woman. Slowly the heat left her, the once rosy cheeks now paling to blue, chocolate spread around her, a small dim of light shining on her, creating a glow and halo like structure. The body was left discarded, a stream of scarlet jewels staining the perfect white snow beneath it.

About a mile away now, laid the echoes of faint crying. The infant begged for her mother, reached out in order to find her, protesting against the struggling woman who now held her. The cousin sniffed away tears, pulling out the small paper stuffed in the blanket.

As of now the baby used to be nameless, until after she read the note. It was her mother's final goodbyes, and final announcements. She had given the child the name of Russia's deadliest game, one which her parents were very fond of. The game which killed many, mostly one sixth of the people who dared played it. The cousin looked at the baby who now laid still, slumbering peacefully, she nuzzled the girls cheek, and with a broken hearted sigh, recited the baby's name.

"_**Ruelette Ravinos."**_

_**Прощайте мой дорогой ребенок. Means Farewell my darling child in Russian.  
**_

_**Well I hoped you liked this little insert of the story. I'll be sure to post soon again.**_

_**Remember Review, Alert, and Favorite. Oh and check out my story Shadow Land: Alliance.**_


End file.
